Survival of the Three Worlds
by seeyousoon2day
Summary: Bad Dreams? Destruction of the three worlds? Dead enemies coming back? Sniper liking Yuknia? More info. insiderated for later things. . .
1. The Dreams

So, before you begin, here's a full summary totally short (I think):

Sniper's having bad dreams. It might lead to the destruction of the worlds (hence the title). Detective team might not be enough. The dead come to join the fight, (Oh no! ZOMBIES!) . . . And Sniper has an attraction to Yukina, so Kuwabara and Hiei might try to kill him. . . Please review, cuz that's what my ideas run on. Here's my story!

The Dreams . . .

Hagiri awoke with a screeching sound escaping his lips. The dreams were back again . . .

For months now, he had slept through them. But for the last few days, they were getting worse. More frightful scenes appeared in his mind as the hours of the night slipped on. Terrifying parts showed, every time he tried to slip off into a good night's rest.

But this was the last straw for Hagiri Kaname, Sniper. Once the Sun was in the dawn's sky, he would travel down to Genkai's temple, and ask her for wisdom. Hopefully she, being the great and experienced woman she was, would find a way to stop these horrible experiences.

Just as the Sun rose, like he had plan, he got on his motorcycle, and drove to the woods. With the air running through his hair and places flashing by, he felt calmer and more relaxed.

When he came to the foot of the mountainous hill, he came to a stop. Parking his cycle, he went on his journey up. Up and up he went. How can a person have so many steps! (I know I would probably faint, if you ask me.) About sometime later, he had reached the top. And when he got there, he found Yusuke Urameshi and Kazuma Kuwabara trying to kill each other. (Or at least, Kuwabara trying to kick Yusuke's butt, but Yusuke not letting him.)

"Uh. . ." Hagiri watched as they punched and kicked the living heck out of each other. They finally stopped when they saw the teenaged boy starring at them. "Where is Genkai at?"

"Over here." All three of them looked over to the side, where Genkai sat drinking her tea. "Who wants to know?"

"Me. Hagiri Kaname." Sniper announced. "I was wondering if you could help me with a problem I've been having."

"Like what?"

"Freaky dreams." He plainly said.

Genkai looked at him with her curious eyes. "Come over here." Then she turned to another direction. "Yukina!"

And as Hagiri walked towards the older woman, a beautiful young girl with mint blue/green hair and big lovely red eyes came out of the dojo. Hagiri thought she looked amazing.

"Yes, Ms. Genkai?" Came the sweet voice of Yukina.

"We have a visitor. Hagiri Kaname." Genkai pointed towards the teen that had just arrived in front of her.

Yukina bowed to him. "Nice to me you, Hagiri-San."

"N-nice to meet you." He stuttered.

"Would you lead him to the den, please."

"Yes, ma'am." The bowed once more, and then gestured Hagiri to follow her.

It took him some while to follow, for he was concentrated on her beauty. When he did get the sense to follow her, he could only look at her. The lovely creature who led him to their destination, was the most fascinating person he had ever seen. He had never felt this way. It scared him a bit, to be thinking this about a. . . demon.

Yes. It was true that he had sensed her demonic energy long before she had introduced herself. And it was weird to him. He thought he would hate any demon that came in contact with him, after being with Dark Angel, (Sensui), and being attacked by the fire demon, Hiei, he thought he would despise those **things** forever. But surprisingly to him, he was sort of attracted to this one.

Yukina abruptly stopped, Hagiri almost bumping into her, and slid open a door to a very humble room. It had pillows that looked like they were all the way from India, and a neat little coffee table, which had legs of little Hawaiian Tiki men. There was a fireplace that was bordered with walnut wood, where there were carvings of blooming cherry trees. Hagiri wondered how the old woman could have gotten all these things. Especially the British style lamps.

"Why don't you sit, and I'll bring you something to drink." Yukina bowed once more. "Would green tea be fine?"

Hagiri sat down on one of the Indian style pillows. "Yes, please."

"Alright." She smiled. "I will be back in one minute."

As the young demon girl left, the teenaged boy starred at the scenery around him. It looked like a clash of cultures. With objects from all four of the hemispheres, he wondered if Genkai had just had someone buy them, or traveled herself to the foreign countries.

"So I see you think this room is amazing, or something like that." Hagiri turned to see the

woman he had just thought of, enter the room. "If want to know, I use to travel around with some friends of mine, when I was younger." She came and sat across from him at the table. "These are just some of the souvenirs I picked up from those places."

"With friends?" Then something caught his eye.

A picture in a golden frame, showing six figures. He could see that four of them were men, two that looked like the famous Toguro Brothers he heard about from Sensui. Another one looked like a younger version of the woman right in front of him. And the sixth person . . . the sixth one was very hard to see. Genkai was blocking the view.

"Ahem." Genkai cleared her throat, while hiding the picture right behind her. "So why exactly are you here?"

"Well . . ." Hagiri started, turning his mind off the photo. "It's been months now that I have slept with weird dreams."

Genkai smirked. "Is that all?"

"Uh . . .Well, I see horrible sites. It's like Tokyo being burned to the ground by things. And they're not demons, but . . . something else."

"Not demon, huh? Tell me more."

"I see the Earth spinning, and then blood pouring down on it. Then a site of dead bodies, both human and demon, on the streets of cities and towns. And, another, of people dying off one by one. I see the faces of close friends, and Yusuke and you and others, being killed off as if you were bugs being squashed. It feels like something . . .like – "

"Like out of this world?" Genkai said. By this time, Yukina was back in the room, listening intently.

"Yes! Exactly!" Hagiri was relieved that she understood him.

"You haven't been having dreams, Hagiri."

"What . . . Then what are they?"

Genkai sighed and took a drink of her tea, and finally said. "There visions. Visions of the soon future."

See you later!


	2. The Gathering

HAPPY NEW YEAR! And shout outs to: xblackrosefirex 

Thank you for replying!

The Gathering . . .

"What?"

Genkai sighed, knowing he wouldn't understand. (like Yusuke, huh?) "Visions of the soon future." She said. "Prophecies have been written, telling of a time in history that the three worlds, the Reikai, Makai, and Ningenkai, will have to fight as one against an evil with greater power than the three demon lords of Makai. It seems that you have seen some of the events that will happen."

"And. . ."

"Exactly how long have you had these dreams?"

Hagiri thought long and hard, and finally said. "About a week or so after Urameshi defeated Sensui."

The woman closed her eyes, thinking. Pouring Hagiri a drink, Yukina smiled up at him. He blushed bright pink, and nodded his head as she handed him the green tea.

"It will start soon." Genkai said. Hagiri and Yukina looked at her. "The fight will start soon. You should get ready Hagiri. I'll inform the Spirit World and Detective Team." Genkai got up to leave.

"Hey wait." Sniper called, when she was almost out the door. "How do I get ready?"

Genkai smirked. "Round up your old friends from meeting Sensui." Then she went off.

Hagiri rode on his motorcycle all the way to Mitarai's apartment. (If you don't know, he's seaman.) After that, he was going to go to Kamiya, and tell him. (Kamiya is the doctor).

(bye, bye)

Sorry it was short; I have to do dishes . . .bye


End file.
